Albus Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens
by xXCanaryCreamsXx
Summary: Es ist Albus 'erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und mit Weasley Blut, er nicht gehen zu lassen, ohne dass eine adventure.But gehen, ist das Abenteuer, das er wollte, was es scheint? Die sehr ein, dass seine Eltern Erinnerungen eingeholt?


Albus Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens  
xXCanaryCreamsXx  
Chapter One: On The Train

"Al! Come on! Wir müssen eine gute Abteil, bevor Roxanne, Fred, James, Louis und Seffie finden blasen sie alle mit Kot mich, ob ich nicht wollen, sortiert riecht wie ein Kühen Rückseite werden! "  
Diese Stimme gehörte Rose Weasley, Albus 'Lieblingscousine und bester Freund.  
"Okay, gehen Sie auf"  
"Dann bewegen!" Rose gab Albus einen Stoß und deutete auf das Ende des Zuges. Brummte vor sich hin, machte Albus seinen Weg zu dem, was Leute nennen "The Potter und Weasley Fächer 'reserviert für, guess who? The Potter und Weasleys.  
Albus rutschte der ersten Tür, vorbei an dem großen Banner mit der Aufschrift "für Potter, Weasleys und Freunden vorbehalten", um das Fach voll von roten Köpfen, ein bräunlich auborn und eine einzelne schwarze mob finden.  
"Hier kommt der kleine Slytherin!" Das schwarze mob drehte den Kopf in Richtung der ankommenden Potter und Weasley.  
"Oh, shut up James!"  
"Yeah James ihn in Ruhe lassen!" Die bräunliche auborn schlug James auf die Schulter spielerisch.  
"Oh, Seffie! Tu mir nicht weh bitte! Ich meine nur gut! ", Sagte James in gespieltem Entsetzen.  
"Halt, oder ich wirklich dich zu verletzen!" Seffie stieß ihn in die Rippen.  
"Come on guys, schneiden Sie es aus! Wir müssen herausfinden, wie man den Kanarischen Cremes auf die Slytherin Tisch zu bekommen! Thanks to you, James, die Hauselfen wont geben uns so viel wie ein Hühnerbein zu teilen! "Roxanne finster an James.  
"Wie?" Befragt Rose, Hermines nosy-ness der Übernahme: "Was hat er getan? Sag es mir! "  
"Nichts für Sie über Rosie-Pose Sorgen! "Fred grinste seinen Zwilling, zu wissen, würde er einen Nerv getroffen.  
"Nennen Sie mich nicht THAT! EVER! "Rose hatte es gefallen.  
Fred grinste nur bei Roxanne. Roxanne grinste Fred. "Ach wirklich Rosie-Pose? Ich denke, etwas Scorpious Malfoy würde diesen Namen lieben, nicht wahr?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Tut Tut, Rosie-Pose.I sollte sagen Tante Hermione zu dieser Sprache von dir!", Sagte Fred mit gespielter Enttäuschung.  
Rose Gesicht wurde bleich.  
"Sie würden nicht", flüsterte sie.  
"Oh ja! Ich höre schon die Brüllaffen in den Morgen! Was für ein Weg, um Hogwarts zu beginnen, ist es nicht Rosie-Pose? "  
Rose Ohren drehte sich scharlachrot. "Komm schon, Al. Gehen wir finden ein anderes Fach ", murmelte sie zog Albus 'Ärmel. "Warte!" War es James, "Seffie, ist deine Schwester nicht an den Start Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, Tay-!"  
In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und ein bräunlich / auborn blur klopfte Albus und Rose auf den Sitzen.  
"Nimm das, du lausiger Schlangen!"  
"TAYLOR!"  
Die Unschärfe drehte sich um und faced Seffie mit breiten smaragdgrünen Augen, in einem helleren Farbton als Albus '. Sie murmelte etwas sehr leise, die viel wie "Ship" klang.  
"Hallo Seffie" quietschte sie.  
Seffie starrte das Mädchen, Saphir Augen Schlitze.  
"Was", Seffie spuckte, "nennen Sie das?". Seffie schob eine Hand in Richtung der offenen Tür dann zu Albus und Rose in der Ecke.  
"Nun", das Mädchen legte ihre Worte sorgfältig, als ob vorsichtig sein, um über das Feuer, aber nicht zu viel zu verbrennen, "Sie sagen, was hat das zu bedeuten, was Slytherins Ich hex oder was hex habe ich getan?"  
Seffie seufzte frustriert. "Raus", sagte sie.  
"Warum? Ich mag das sehr gern hier, nicht wahr? Oh ja, ich werde bleiben. "Taylor saß auf dem deat gegenüber Rose und Albus, die noch über den Sitz wurden ausgestreckt und beobachtete die Szene.  
Seffie starrte den Taylor Mädchen und sagte: "Weißt du mich Leenie sagen wollen?"  
Taylor schnappte nach Luft. "Ich glaube, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Smells like birds in here! Oder ist es Creme? "Roxanne seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als Taylor stand auf und machte einen Strich nach dem Ausgang, klopft Albus und Rose auf die Sitze wieder.  
"Du musst damit aufhören!" Rose sagte Taylor murmelte Entschuldigungen.  
"Oh yeah, ähm, Taylor nehmen diejenigen, flobberworms mit Ihnen!" James genannt, weil Taylor trat in den Flur.  
"ICH BIN NICHT EIN FLOBBERWORM!" Brüllte Rose.  
"Wie auch immer, Garden Gnome." Und mit, dass die Tür mit einem Knall, der den Rand der Muggle Kleidung Albus 'gefangen geschlossen. Seufzend er riss aus und folgte den Mädchen. "Es wäre gut, einen Freund, ein Junge ist", dachte er, als er in ein leeres Abteil ging, "wenn ich Taylor als Freund zählen".

Albus entschied, dass er ganz gern Taylor. Sie liebte Quidditch so Mum hätte nichts dagegen sie und Dad wollte, dass er Freunde mit jedem sein. Lily möchte, dass jemand anderes zu, wie die Regeln des Seins 11 sind in Hogwarts unfairen beschweren. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, nicht über Hogwarts mit Lily und Taylor sprechen.  
Albus dachte immer noch, dass die Holyhead Harpyien besser als die Applebay Arrows waren, aber wenn sie, dass sie gut sind denkt, er kann nicht die Mühe streiten werden.  
Sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch, bis das Mittagessen Wagen kam rund und nach dem Kauf der meisten Süßigkeiten sie kriegen konnten, bevor James oder Fred spottete sie alle zwei Fächern ab.  
Während beißen den Kopf ab der Frosch, dachte er über seine Zugfahrt so weit.  
"Taylor, du bist Seffie Schwester?"  
"Wie kannst du? Sagen" Taylor erwiderte säuerlich und sah die ist Albus, nicht erkennen den Sarkasmus.  
"Nun, Sie haben die gleiche Haarfarbe und-Oh, Sie waren sarkastisch!" Sagte Albus als der Gedanke dämmerte ihm.  
Taylor starrte ihn an und Rose bahnte ihm in der öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber wurde von einem blonden Jungen, der seinen Kopf um die Tür zum stocherte geschnitten.  
"Sorry, sich einzumischen, aber kann ich bitte hier sitzen? Überall sonst entweder die keine oder die Leute waren alle langweilig! "  
Das Gesicht des Jungen zündete sich eine Kessel für Albus, aber seinen Namen nicht. Rose ihn offensichtlich erkannt.  
"Your'e Scorpius Malfoy!"  
"Hallo, Weasley. Ja das ist mein Sie daran erinnern, ich bin nicht mein Vater ist, so dass jeder etwas youv'e über mich gehört, ist wahrscheinlich nicht wahr. "  
"Ähm ... Okay "Rose ging leuchtend rot.  
Oh, Albus dachte, das ist, wer er .


End file.
